Red Nights - Hermione x Ginny AU
by Mereel Skirata
Summary: Hermione gets more than she bargained for when travelling up north searching for Vampires; a journey to heal her wounded heart that will alter her life for ever. Femslash/AU.


Red Nights

Harry Potter femslash fanfiction.

Pairing - Hermione x Ginny

AU - contains lesbian relationship, depictions of lesbian sex and definate mature themes. dont like, best to stay away.

* * *

It was snowing. Hermione had expected that of course. Largely because the first flurries had started long before the train had pulled into the station that stood largely deserted save those few brave souls daring to defy the weather. Still, standing here now with her scarf wrapped tight around her face and heavy woollen hat pulled as tight over her frizzy chestnut hair ad she could, neither of which really kept out the biting cold that nipped and danced around her ears, Hermione had to wonder if she was being brave or just foolish. And not for the first time either.

It was a nagging doubt that had plagued her ever since she had set off, clunking along behind her like the heavy traveling case she hadn't used since her school days. A doubt that came with the same old question. Should she even be here? After all, all she knew about this place came from what she read in her books. Books she had poured over incessantly in the months leading up to this trip, seeking, craving even, every little detail. Details that apparently hadn't included how bloody cold it got.

Stamping her feet against that cold as if that simple movement could drive it away and yet doing little more than shaking the layer of snow from her hat and cloak, Hermione closed her fingers bordering on numb despite her thick woollen gloves around the handle of her case with grim determination before striding her way across the Platform and out into the village proper.

More than a few stares followed the young witch as she trudged, head down in unwilling deference to the roaring wind, along the road that hopefully lead to the centre of the village. At least, if she had memorised the maps correctly it would. Maps that were stowed deep in the bottom of her trunk along with the books she had managed to squeeze in along with her clothes and few treasured possessions she couldn't bear to part with even for the few weeks her trip would take.

All except her wand which hung close and comfortingly by her side. And yet at the same time not. For the further Hermione trudged the more numerous the stares she received became, the number of people around her only seeming to compound the glaring fact that she was a stranger here. Fighting the urge to draw her wand, if only to feel it's familiar shape in her now fully numb hand, Hermione ignored the stares even as she raised her head, blinking against the snow whipping into her face. 'It's got to be around here somewhere. Surely an inn would be..oh thank Merlin.'

No sooner had Hermione uttered those words than the snow seemed to part on her wish if not command, creating a brief break in the fluttering white curtain which allowed her to see the faded and cracked sign still proudly bearing the rampant lion that gave the inn its name. Spurred on by the thought of at the very least some walls between her and the biting wind, Hermione urged herself on the last few metres that felt like miles; her trembling hand reaching up to grasp and twist the heavy ring affixed to the door before her. Mercifully it yielded and Hermione stepped up and inside, drawing herself away from the biting cold before she even thought about struggling to lift her case inside. Once again, mercy came to her side and she didn't have too.

'Here. Let me help you with that. You look frozen to the bone. Can't have you dying of cold on my doorstep before I've introduce meself.'

'Thank you.' Hermione said with genuine gratitude, hastily stepping away from the door even as she heard a thump that most likely was her case being lifted inside, followed by the very welcome sound of the door closing against the cold. 'Thank you. I really don't think I could have managed.'

Dusting the coating of snow from her hat, Hermione tugged it welcomely from her head and shook out her somewhat crushed hair before turning around..to find herself face to face with the largest man she had ever set eyes upon. Not just tall either, but stocky and powerfully built, an impression only aided by the heavy moleskin coat he wore.

'Think nothing of it. Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of Keys and Grounds at the Rampant Lion. Well..keys anyway. The grounds mostly take care of themselves.' The huge man responded with a broad smile. 'Anyway, come on through to the parlour. It's going to be quieter than the bar. Which isn't to say you won't be welcome there later.'

'Hermione Granger.' Hermione replied mostly out of politeness. 'Some welcome would be nice. I couldn't help notice people seemed a little wary of me when I arrived.'

'Well..we are slow to take to strangers up here it's true.' Hagrid rumbled as he lead Hermione from the narrow hallway into a snug room lit by a few candles along the window sills and most importantly a roaring fire that went a long way to driving the chill from Hermione's bones. 'Clinging too much to the past I always say. I keep telling em..Grindlewald's gone, no point being wary just cause a stranger comes around. But there they are. No one here will give you any trouble though. Not if they want to stay under my roof. Which you'll want to do I imagine. We do have a few rooms left. Nothing grand, least ways not to a city born witch I'd wager. But they are comfortable enough. It's three sickles a night, one sickle extra for wanting meals laid on.'

'Oh yes. Definitely.' Hermione replied, tucking one hand under her robe to reach for her money pouch, pulling out 12 silver coins which she passed to Hagrid. 'I'll take three nights if I can. Although I might stay longer. Depends how things work out.'

'As long as you have the silver, you can stay as long as you like.' Hagrid chuckled deeply. 'Anyway, you sit and I'll take your case up and bring you some supper. Make yourself at home.'

At home. Hermione let those words run around her head. That might take a while, but at least she could make herself comfortable. Choosing a table close to the fire, Hermione shrugged off her cloak, gloves, hat, scarf and coat leaving her dressed only in her plain black robes tied tight around the thick sweater and faded jeans she wore underneath before gratefully allowing the creaky chair to take her weight instead of her aching legs.

* * *

A few hours later and while she might not have made herself at home, Hermione certainly had settled in. Idly munching on the last of the freshly baked rolls Hagrid had brought her along with richly spiced pie, Hermione flicked through one of the half a dozen books spread out around her on the table, loosing herself in the comforting familiarity of the words before her.

Ironic really, it was that comforting familiarisation she had come here to break away from and here she was, sinking back into them again. Almost like it wasn't worth... 'Stop that.' Hermione chided herself, stopping that train of thought before it could run away with her. 'You came out here. Doesn't mean you can't do some more research. Better to be prepared. Vampires don't like garlic. Or sunlight. Funny how much muggles got right really. Not so much about crosses and holy water though. So that's not actually going to work if you do come across one. But Lumos Solem works. But you've been over all of this. I'm pretty sure I can handle one if I find one. It's finding one that's going to be the challenge.'

'You know most witches stay away from Vampires, right?'

'I'm sorry?' Hermione said more sharply than she intended, her cheeks glowing a red nowhere near as bright as the fiery hair belonging to the witch maybe a few years her junior that Hermione had missed approaching. She really hadn't meant to snap, just she hadn't noticed she wasn't alone. Or that she had been thinking aloud either.

'Wizards too, of course.' The Red head said with a smile that couldn't help making Hermione's heart flutter despite herself, suddenly feeling an altogether different heat in her cheeks. 'I didn't mean anything by that. I just couldn't help overhearing. I'm sorry I startled you.'

'No, I'm sorry I snapped.' Hermione replied earnestly. 'I do tend to get focused on something when I'm working.'

'I noticed.' The red head chuckled softly, slipping out of the cloak that had been covering the deep blue robes and flowing skirt of the same hew that couldn't quite conceal the athletic body beneath. 'Looks like you are pretty focused to me. But I don't really think you are going to find what you are looking for in those books.'

'They've taught me a lot.' Hermione replied slowly.

'Yes. I'm sure. But that can't be what brings a witch all the way up here. You could have read those anywhere. But you came here. So..maybe it's the local legend that brought you here?'

'Maybe it was.' Hermione admitted. 'I'm not sure if it isn't just a legend though. I can't find any actual first hand account of it. Just tales recounted from another source. I guess that is why I'm here. To see if I can find any one who might have such an account.'

'I don't think you will find anyone alive around here who actually had an encounter with a Vampire.' The redhead replied. 'But you'll certainly get lots of stories about it. Stories you won't find in those books of yours, I'd wager. Too...shocking for the time they were written.'

'Might you know some of those stories?' Hermione asked, and not just out of academic curiosity either. Part of her, a rapidly growing part, didn't want this young woman who had captivated her to leave so soon. 'I'm Hermione by the way.'

'Ginevra.' The young witch replied, that word rolling off her tongue like honey. 'Ginevra Weasley. And I'd say I do. And I'd be happy to share some. May I sit?'

'Of course.' Hermione made to push out the chair opposite when Ginevra, with a boldness she couldn't have mimicked, slipped onto the bench beside Hermione, the scent of her perfume tickling her nose.

'See..what you have to know..' Ginevra began, one hand resting on the table so close to Hermione's that their fingers brushed ever so lightly. '...is that it wasn't wizards this Vampire preyed on. Not that it was just Witches that weren't safe. You dig back into the early tales around here and you always find mention of young women going missing, from the muggle hamlets and villages too. What happened to them, no one really knows. Spirited back to the Vampire's lair for whatever wicked purposes this Vampire had in mind for them.'

'So...none of them ever returned?' Hermione managed to focus on that question with a struggle, the sudden closeness of her new companion proving almost overwhelming.

'Ah...I didn't say that.' Ginevra smiled, shuffling a little nearer, her head moving up close to Hermione as if she what she had to say next was some great secret or taboo knowledge. 'Some came back. But they weren't the same. All of them found wandering near the Oscur Estate, dazed and muttering to themselves, wild murmurings about the eyes and its stare..how they couldn't escape it.'

'It's...stare.' Hermione swallowed as casually as she could, Ginevra's teasing breath on her ear forcing her to suppress a shudder. A shudder that had her voice dry and her throat thick as Hermione fought to control herself. She was here for serious work not to fall for an admittedly gorgeous red head. It was still barely a month since she and Katie had broken it off. That was too soon. Wasn't it?

'Oh yes.' Ginevra dropped her voice a little lower, the sudden husky timber of her voice playing merry havoc with Hermione's already flustered mind. 'One look into a Vampire's eyes and you are lost to them. And will do anything they ask. Or command. You might have known you were in danger but the second they look at you, you can't help feeling all warm and cosy, like you are curled up with a lover before a roaring fire with out a care in the world. And then you are trapped, like a fly in Amber and there is nothing you can do about it.'

'And..this Oscur Estate. That's near here?' Hermione managed to ask in as normal a tone of voice as she could manage, the uncharacteristically flustered feeling only stoked up by Ginevra's words.

'In a way.' Ginevra replied. 'It's been abandoned for years now. The old duke used to keep himself to himself, and he died with no family. Or so local legend goes since no one has seen anyone around the estate for four generations and the place is pretty much a ruin. I guess it's no surprise most of the Vampire legends grew up around the estate.'

'But no one has gone inside to look?' Hermione asked.

'No one dares.' Ginevra replied. 'It's got an evil reputation really. People feel happier just staying away and letting time wear it away. You..aren't thinking of going up there, are you?'

'Like you said, I'm not going to learn about Vampires just from my books.' Hermione replied. 'So why not actually try to find one? Or at least where one lived?'

'Good question.' Ginevra admitted. 'Can I ask you one though? What brings an obviously intelligent witch all the way up here hunting Vampires? As I said, most witches don't really seek them out.'

'I don't know.' Hermione admitted. 'I guess...all my life, I've been the girl that studied, that learned, that knows things. But I've never..seen things, done things. And since I'm researching Vampires I figured why not try to get out there and get closer to one. Maybe it's a silly idea but..'

'I don't think it's silly.' Ginevra replied with a knowing smile. 'I don't think it's entirely honest though. I know that look, the one of someone not heading towards something but running away instead. I'd almost say you'd lost someone.'

'Not lost.' Hermione sighed, that outpouring of breath becoming a little more ragged as Ginevra laid a hand gently on top of hers. 'We both agreed it wasn't working out. She..and I..we had some fun but weren't right for each other. Which doesn't mean the memories we had weren't strong. So I figured some time away might do me some good.'

'Now, that's honest.' Ginevra smiled warmly, making Hermione flutter again, especially as she gave her hand another squeeze. 'Well then..I say we make some new memories right here. You can tell me all about the intelligent witch with a penchant for Vampires and I'll return the favour.

Hermione hesitated. It would be all too easy to say no, retreat to her room and probably never seen Ginevra again. But that would be too easy. And she was tempted to maybe loose herself in some pleasurable company for a bit, even if it didn't go anywhere.

'I'd like that.'

* * *

Somehow the hours had drifted away for Hermione, her books forgotten as she and Ginevra talked the night away. Perhaps it was how similar Ginevra was to her that made it so easy. Or just the absence of any real pressure to have it go anywhere. Hermione certainly preferred it to be the former. Like her Ginny was the only girl in her family, even if she had six brothers all older than her.

Maybe that was why she felt like she had to prove herself. Hermione could relate to that. She knew what it was like to feel out of place, to not really know what she was supposed to do with yourself. It was refreshing to find that feeling from someone within the wizarding world. It wasn't that different to how she had felt growing up, Hermione reflected. Her parents choices hadn't been the ones for her. She couldn't see herself going into dentistry that's for sure. She'd always excelled at school but somehow she hadn't seen muggle academia as being for her either. It had always felt like she was missing something almost, that there was a calling out there for her she just couldn't see. For Ginevra it had been more difficult in a way, struggling to find her way amidst her brothers' achievements. Until her own talents had proven themselves in the simplest way possible. When Ginevra said her ability at charms, hexes, curses and jinxes was second to none Hermione knew it wasn't boasting.

'Look at me. You've had a long journey and here I am keeping you up.' Ginevra said softly.

'It's not that late..is it?' Hermione twisted her wrist sluggishly to glance at her watch. 'Well..okay..maybe gone 11 is kinda late. But I'd hardly say you were keeping me up.'

'Well..even so..let me help you take these upstairs.' Ginevra made good on that by grabbing an armful of books.

'I won't say no to that.' Hermione said, making sure to grab the key Hagrid had left for her on the table when he brought her food.

'I guess this is it.' Hermione whispered, fully aware of the double meaning of that even as she paused outside the last door at the end of the narrow corridor that creaked softly with each step she took.

'Doesn't have to be.' Ginevra replied with a grin.

'Wanting me to invite you in hmmm?' With her back turned as she fumbled with the key, Hermione missed the flicker that crossed Ginevra's face. But the sudden concern that phrase generated was gone by the time she turned.

'Tempting. But you need your sleep.' Now, there was a double meaning Hermione couldn't miss. And one that any other time she might have taken up in an instant. 'No, I was more thinking that, if you wanted too, I could show you to Oscur Estate. No one else will. And it's no short hop, that's for sure. I'd hate for you to get lost wandering around trying to find it.'

'That's very kind of you.' Hermione said earnestly. 'I was going to explore the village tomorrow. But we could meet up later.'

'Great. How's six for you?' Ginevra replied.

'Sounds good.' Hermione replied. 'I'll see you then. Looking forward to it.'

'Me too.' Ginevra said before Hermione slipped into her room, staying where she stood until the door closed. Only then did she turn to leave, retracing her steps back down the corridor, past a mundane item that could well have revealed more to Hermione than she would have wanted.

* * *

Hermione fought the urge to stamp her feet despite the relief that movement would bring from the already telltale tingle of numbness. It was tempting of course, but part of her would hate for Ginevra to see that and interpret it as something more than it was. Frustration perhaps, a bubbling over of emotion that she had been kept waiting. Merlin, she had it bad. Not even twelve hours had passed since they had met and already she was worrying about driving her away. Of course, Ginevra would be hard pressed to even see her right now, Hermione reflected as she ducked her head against a wind driven burst of snow that whipped around the side of the Rampant Lion.

Sheltered though she was in the lee of the inn, it was still snowing. Snowing harder than it had been yesterday, if you could believe it. Hermione could believe it. The clouds had been heavy overhead with snow all day, those grey foreboding masses now hidden beneath the growing twilight that settled about her deeper than the falling snow. She was just lucky it had held off as long as it had. She just hoped Ginevra would be okay making her way through this growing blizzard.

Hermione knew it was silly to worry but that didn't stop a trickle of that pervasive emotion slipping into her brain anyway. But..Ginevra had lived her all her life, she likely wasn't going to risk trudging all the way here on foot. Besides, she had said that Oscur Estate was no short hop away, so they weren't exactly likely to walk there either. All of that circular logic did nothing to answer the question of if not on foot, then how. How indeed, Hermione mused, tugging her scarf still blazoned with slightly faded Griffindor red tight against her face against the wind dancing around her with a dozen icy fingers.

Broomsticks? Holy Crickets, she hoped not. While Ginevra might be a excellent flier, Hermione was anything but. And not even Harry or Viktor would think about flying in this weather.

Muggle Vehicles were out as well. Even overlooking the law against bewitching Muggle artefacts, Hermione hadn't seen anything like that here. So that left what?

Horses? That thought chilled Hermione to the bone more deeply than the cold did. And terrified her more than any thought of Broomsticks did. Riding a Pony once on Brighton Beach when she was four hardly qualified her. So..what..

'Evenin' Hermione.' Hagrid yanked Hermione out of her thoughts, his wild and shaggy beard made more so by the fierce wind as he peered out of the doorway she had been sheltering beside. 'Sure you don't want to come inside? You look frozen out here.'

'I'd love too.' Hermione said with a regretful smile that she didn't have to force. 'But I'm waiting for someone. It's okay though, they should be here soon.'

'Oh yes?' Hagrid asked with a twinkle in his eye Hermione couldn't miss. 'Taking a little trip out of the village maybe? With a certain fiery haired witch perhaps?'

'How did you..you saw us last night.' Hermione was suddenly very good of the hat pulled tight around her head which was no doubt hiding how pink her ears had become.

'I might have stuck my head in once or twice.' Hagrid replied. 'Can't say I'm surprised you didn't notice. I think you two would have missed it if a Hippogriff came charging through. She's a nice girl though. Even if I'm one of a few who would say it.'

'Oh?' Hermione asked, feeling she should somehow jump to Ginevra's defence even if she wasn't sure against what exactly.

'Yeah. Not local see. 'Course, I don't give a erkling claw about that but she isn't local enough for most folk. Got some distant family up here or did a while back. Gone now 'course, but she knew this place from years back. Made sense for her to move up here. So..where is she taking you? Won't find a better person to show you around. Or be in safer hands.'

Hermione tried not to blush as her mind instantly filled with vivid thoughts of what she might want those safe hands to do if she ever ended up in them. 'I..don't know.' Hermione replied cautiously. She didn't like lying as a whole but Hermione chose to treat it as more a selective expression of the truth since she didn't exactly know where Oscur Estate actually was. But she had a feeling if she mentioned where she was going, Hagrid might try to talk her out of it. Thankfully Hermione was saved from answering any more fully as she heard the steady clop of hooves behind her.

'Oh Merlin. She did go with horses.' Hermione breathed, her head slowly raising to face not two but three stunning black horses. To her great relief though, those magnificent steeds were reined to a elegant curved white sledge trimmed with flowing lines and traces of a deep blue.

'You don't like my horses?' Ginevra's voice carried against the wind as she leapt down lightly from the sledge.

'Like this, I like them just fine.' Hermione replied, this time the truth she spoke not being interpreted through any veil. 'Like this anyway. Riding one might be a different matter.'

'Well..if you can't, I'd have no hope.' Ginevra said with a smile. 'I don't see why Muggles like riding them.'

'I'm a Muggle and I don't either.' Hermione replied. 'So..is this place far?'

'Not far.' Ginevra said, clearly not having missed the way Hermione didn't use it by name, perhaps herself aware of Hagrid still behind them and mirroring her earlier thoughts on caution. 'But with this weather it will be slow going. So we'd better make sure you are nice and snug before we set off. Come on.'

What Ginevra meant Hermione soon found out as she guided her up into the sledge, the seat of which was lined with a heavy fur blanket, with more draped around where her feet would rest.

'There. Pull that one up around your shoulders.' Ginevra said as she eased Hermione into the seat. 'And pull one of those into your lap. There you go. All set.'

'Thank you.' Hermione said, feeling a little warmth starting to creep back into her feet now they were shielded from the wind. 'I guess you get used to the cold up here.'

'You certainly notice it less.' Ginevra admitted. 'I'm not sure I'll ever get completely used to it.'

'Well..if you can't, I'm not sure I will.' Hermione paused, a question lingering on her lips. Right on the tip of her tongue even, almost held back by her fear of prying too much. Almost. 'Hagrid said you moved here about ten years ago. I'm just wondering what brought you up here.'

'Family, I suppose.' Ginevra said after a pause whose silence made Hermione afraid she had gone too far, even if that fear only lasted a second. 'Turns out there are Weasley's all over England. And one of them used to live up here. She was really the half sister in law of my mother's second cousin but I always called her Aunt Lil. Dad never really saw eye to eye with her, but she and mum got on really well. And whenever she came up here, she brought me along too. And she always made time for me. When you live with six brothers always bustling around the house or causing some kind of commotion it's hard to get noticed, so someone who made me feel special...it was the best feeling in the world. It still is..even if she isn't...'

'..here anymore.' Hermione finished for Ginevra softly, the redhead acknowledged that with a slow nod.

'Anyway, after she died, turns out she left her house to me.' Ginevra continued. 'Apparently it's always been passed to the oldest daughter in the family. And since she had no daughters of her own, it came to me.'

'Really? I'm not sure I'd know what to do with a house of my own.' Hermione admitted. 'At least, not ten years ago.'

'I might have said the same thing.' Ginevra replied. 'But back then, I was starting to feel restless, wanting to get out on my own, you know. And so this seemed too good an opportunity to miss. It's not like I was more than a floo powder hop away from London so I could still keep my job. Even if that job does keep me travelling a lot, it's nice to have a place to come home too.'

'I'll bet.' Hermione spared a glance around her as the conversation lulled; already the lights of the village had been left behind as Ginevra skilfully guided the sleigh down a narrow track now lit only by the pair of lanterns swinging from the sides of the sledge. At least here under the cover of the trees climbing high above them the snow was nowhere near as fierce, even if the wind's cold bite still nipped at her cheeks. 'So..what do you do? For work I mean?'

'I'm..there isn't really a job title for it.' Ginevra replied. 'I kind of act as a guide for witches and wizards going into dangerous places. Researchers and the like, someone in need of a little smarts and defensive spells. You'd be amazed how few can even manage a decent shield charm.'

'I can believe it, actually.' Hermione replied. 'And if they need that, they get in touch with you. I wouldn't have guessed that. That that is your job.'

'Oh? And what would you have guessed?' Ginevra asked slowly.

'Professional Quidditch player? You've got the body for it.' Hermione replied, her cheeks again flaring with a blush she couldn't hide.

'Flatterer.' Ginevra replied with a grin. 'I don't really know about that. Maybe you could have told me if I had accepted your invitation last night.'

'O..oh?' Hermione managed to barely control that surprised stammer, unable to stop herself thinking how close she had actually come to seeing it last night.

'Yeah..I don't think clothes would have featured very heavily in anything we did last night.' Ginevra replied with a grin that made Hermione only blush more. A reaction that Ginevra maybe read too much into as she continued hastily. 'Sorry..maybe that was too..'

'N..no. No.' Hermione managed to at least make that second word sound less bashful. 'It wasn't. I don't think we'd have had much need for clothes either. I'm just..I don't know..feeling bad for saying no.'

'You had every right too.' Ginevra said firmly. 'You were tired last night. Would hardly have made for a memorable evening. Which doesn't mean we can't make some memories tonight. Once we are done here.'

'Here? You mean this is it?' Hermione pretty much answered her own question as Ginevra guided the horses through a crumbling archway linked to a high fence that stretched on as far as she could see to either side. But that didn't hold her attention for long, not as the imposing shape of a impressive mansion rose up before them. Unlit even by the pale moonlight that failed utterly to penetrate the heavy tree cover, Hermione could make out no proper details until Ginevra pulled the sledge up alongside the frontage. To say it had seen better days was an understatement, the peeling paint, weather worn stone and multitude of cracked and broken windows speaking volumes about a house that has long sat unoccupied.

'This is it.' Ginevra replied. 'I've heard it was impressive in its day.'

'It's pretty impressive now.' Hermione replied. 'In a forbidding sort of way. I can see why no one comes here. I just hope we can find a way in.'

'Well..you won't without this.' Ginevra grabbed one of the lanterns and passed it too Hermione, keeping the other for herself.

'Lanterns?' Hermione asked. 'We do have wands, don't we?'

'In a pinch, sure.' Ginevra replied. 'But this way we can keep the light and use other spells at the same time. Better safe than sorry. Anyway, come on. Let's see if we can find a door.'

* * *

That didn't take long at all Hermione would later reflect, the main door still as grand as the building it gave access too needing little more effort to find than it did to open, the heavy oak yielding with a groaning creak the second Hermione touched it. Having come this far, Hermione took the first step inside; creaks and groans following both her and Ginevra advanced along the narrow hallway liberally covered with dust and cobwebs that obscured pretty much any details of the pictures and furniture that lined the close walls until they reached a expansive grand stairway stretching out above them almost in counterpoint to the dozen or so doorways that radiated out from it. Here Hermione had paused, looking to Ginevra as if to ask 'which way'? Getting little more than a shrug in return, Hermione purposefully strode towards the closest door.

* * *

'Oh..let's face it. There is nothing here.' Hermione made no real effort to keep the disappointment out of her voice. She had started out with such high hopes, each unexplored room seeming so full of potential. And each one dashed both those hopes and potential in equal measure.

'I'm not sure exactly what you expected to find.' Ginevra replied. 'Signs of demonic symbols? A coffin in the basement?'

'A coffin in the basement? Isn't that something of a muggle reference?' Hermione asked.

'You think no witch or wizard never picked up a muggle book?' Ginevra retorted with a smug grin. 'It's one of the main things we share. Literature.'

'Well...I'd like to find a book here.' Hermione sighed. 'Something...I don't know...a journal by someone who lived here. A diary or...'

'A book on Vampires.'

'Exactly.' Hermione didn't turn to look at Ginevra as she scrutinised the cabinets behind her again; again seeing them to be full of nothing more than tarnished goblin silver.

'No. A Book On Vampires. Over there.' That did it. Those words as much as Ginevra's tone slipped into Hermione's brain as she spun so fast she felt dizzy.

'What? Where? Oh my..you weren't kidding.' Hermione breathed, her eyes easily picking out the single word on the cover despite the heavy layer of dust.

'No..I'm not. I wasn't.' Ginevra replied softly. 'Could just be coincidence.'

'Maybe let's have a look. See what we can find out.' Hermione put action to those words, grabbing the book and passing the surprisingly heavy tome to Ginevra, helping her support the thick leather bound pages. Pages that Hermione moved to open. Or she thought she did. One minute she reached for the cover, the next her head was spinning, then the whole world. A powerful sensation that almost distracted from the telltale jerk on her navel. And the distracted yet certain knowledge she wasn't where she was a second ago.

'Portkey.' Hermione muttered, trying to use the focus on that word to clear her mind. 'Must have been. And it brought us..oh my.'

Hermione breathed as she raised her head, seeing a close room lined with heavy drapes that didn't just cover the walls but all of the windows as well, covered them so heavily that even if it had been day outside not a drop of sunshine would have filled the room. Drapes that might have stood out as a vibrant red if not for the dust. 'Well..I can see a Vampire hiding out in here during the day. Looks like there hasn't been one here in a long time.'

'Or..there could be one here right now.'

Hermione stiffened as Ginevra's voice and breath caressed her ear; something that didn't stop her turning to be greeted by a flash of red eyes and the glint of sharp, brilliant white teeth. But it was those eyes that held her gaze.

'You..you can't be.' Hermione whispered, almost spellbound by those eyes; by those two deep pools of near liquid crimson that, however unwillingly, drew her closer. 'You..can't be..a..a...'

'A Vampire?' Ginevra chuckled a low purr that sent an icy shiver up Hermione's spine. 'Why not? You never considered with all those legends there might still be a Vampire here? Of course, even if you did, you'd never have thought it was me. I've gotten very good at hiding, at concealing my true nature. Even the people who live here have never worked it out.'

'So..you are the Vampire in the..the..the legends.' Hermione struggled to get those words out, her head feeling increasingly muzzy the longer she held Ginevra's gaze; like her head was slowly filling with cotton will.

'Hardly.' Ginevra replied with a smile. 'Oh, there was one. In fact I might have been the last one to see him. He found me one night, walking alone through the forest. Before I knew he was there, he bit me. Weak and feeble as he was, ancient as only a Vampire can understand the term, he still was too strong for me. Overpowered, he held me and I felt his strength pouring into me, changing me and giving me new life. That night I was born again. Born again as his life ended. Still..that doesn't matter. I have you here. That's all that matters.'

'You..can't keep...me he..here.' Hermione murmured, taking a step backwards with suddenly leaden legs.

'No?' Ginevra smiled that wicked smile again. 'Then leave. The PortKey is just over there. All you have to do is grab it.'

'I..I..I.' Hermione stammered, her arms suddenly as heavy as her legs, stubbornly refusing her commands. 'What have..you done...to me?'

'Remember what I said about a Vampire's gaze?' Ginevra took a slow step closer. 'How one glance and you are in their thrall? Well..how does it feel? Is it everything I promised? Do you feel warm? Snug? Safe?'

'Are..you...going to...kill me?' Hermione whispered, her heart freezing with that very thought, a sudden chill that couldn't drive the seductive warmth from her body.

'Now..who said that.' Ginevra tutted softly. 'Why would I want to hurt you? Where would be the fun in that?' Ginevra asked, her next bringing her right up close with Hermione. 'And we are going to have such fun tonight.'

* * *

'That's right. Just lie back. Relax. You are safe here. Safe with me.'

Hermione knew she should ignore that whispered command, fight those sweetly seductive whispers. But just like when Ginevra had ordered her to remove her now discarded coat lying beside the impressive four poster bed she had somehow conjured with a wave of her hand, she couldn't. So full of deeply buried reticence and yet utterly willing, Hermione found herself resting on sumptuous satin sheets that teased her bare legs, her head propped comfortably on luxuriously soft pillows.

'Now..' Ginevra purred. 'Unbutton your shirt. I want to see you.'

Hermione's cheeks burned with shyness and embarrassment in equal measure, neither emotion really strong enough to prevent her from doing just that. Slowly her fingers popped open one button at a time until with the last release the plain white cotton fell away to either side of her body, revealing more than a glimpse of her not so plain black bra.

'Beautiful.' Ginevra purred from the high backed arm chair where she was eagerly watching Hermione, her tongue gliding over her sharp teeth. 'If no one has told you how beautiful you are, then they were a fool. How long has it been since someone saw you like this? Since you revealed yourself to someone like this? Far too long, I think. So, let's not wait any longer. Take off your shirt, Hermione my dear. And your bra. Let me see you.'

Riding a fresh wave of bashfulness, Hermione was again helpless as first her shirt and then her lacy black underwear tumbled to join the pile beside the bed. Now utterly topless, her small amount of modesty preserved only by her skirt and panties, Hermione couldn't help feeling Ginevra's eyes running over her erect nipples and the soft curves of her breasts.

'And..how long has it been..' Hermione stiffened, Ginevra suddenly at her side without having seemed to move, her warm breath teasing her breasts and nipples with an equal softness. '..since someone truly made love to you? Too long, I think. Much too long.'

'D..don't.' Hermione managed to stammer, even that word exhausting what little energy she had been able to summon.

'Don't what? Do this?'

Hermione might not have been able to speak but nothing could contain the ragged gasp that burst past her lips the very second Ginevra grazed her nipple with those wickedly sharp teeth, a bite that could have drawn blood but was soft enough to draw nothing but pleasure.

'Why not? Didn't that feel good?' Ginevra purred. 'I know it did. Just give yourself to me and I will bring you to the very limit of pleasure like you have never imagined. Or..I could stop.'

'Don't..stop.' Hermione hated that she gasped that word so wantonly, but she had sunk so deep into Ginevra's trance like gaze that her resistance had vanished like smoke in the wind. Vanished so quickly she couldn't even remember why she had been resisting in the first place. 'Please don't.'

'I won't.' Ginevra promised, raising her head to fix Hermione with a long lingering stare that only made her body and mind surge with the all encompassing warmth again. 'And I won't hurt you. Or kill you. But I will make you mine, your soul bound to me. In a few short hours, you will be fully bound to me, in my thrall. Before then I'm going to test that control in some most delicious ways. But first, I have a promise to keep.'

Ginevra was true to her word; her soft mouth and sweet lips returning with genuine relish to the warm flesh she had willingly released. Without haste or even a hint of an eager rush, Ginevra's lips brushed against Hermione's nipple, almost teasing her with that sweet contact. Brushed, withdrew only to return again with a deeper kiss that had Hermione's head spinning, had her whole world spinning really.

Hermione writhed under Ginny's tongue, or as much as she could anyway. Held captive, she was utterly at her mercy. Which at least seemed to be a sweet mercy, her sensuous lips worshipping her increasingly heated flesh with kiss after kiss that only inflamed her desire.

Her entire being followed those touches, captivated by them. Her breath caught in her throat, Ginevra suddenly flicking her tongue over her nipple. Then again, much more slowly and Hermione couldn't help responding.

Couldn't help straining against the fingers that rested on her chest, her eyes locked with Ginevra's. almost drowning in them and yet pleading with at the same time. Pleading for what, she didn't know. Her enraptured mind couldn't handle thoughts like that.

Trapped in the blanket warmth of her stare, Hermione was utterly helpless before her intentions, even if those intentions seemed to be giving her nothing but pleasure. Each searing kiss brought pleasure unlike any she had felt, her mind awash with sensations she could never have imagined.

Which was nothing to the sensation of Ginevra cupping her breast, her palm nestled sweetly against her nipple. Or the way she leaned in close, letting her warm breath caress her ear in much the same way her voice did.

'Comfy my dear Hermione?' Ginevra's voice, rich and sweet as honey plugged straight into Hermione's growing desire. 'I do hope so. For I want nothing but your pleasure, for you to feel so good. And you do feel good. I can feel you squirming against me, can hear your blood pounding in your ears, can smell how wet you are for me. I bet your panties are soaked right now, aren't they? I'd love to taste you but that will have to wait.'

'Oh.,I don't mean to bite you.' Ginevra must have felt Hermione tense up at that, her free hand caressing her hair soothingly. 'That's not what I want from you. I could have taken that if I wanted. No, I'm after something sweeter.'

Hermione knew she shouldn't like the sound of that, but she did. Already faded was any thought of resisting Ginevra's desires for her. Especially when the fiery redhead pressed her lips to her nipple again.

Gripped by a silent scream Hermione practically snapped her head back, the metal frame creaking under her. So skilfully was Ginevra working her body she could no nothing but react. With a touch both tender and possessive, Ginevra teased her with her full lips. Lightly kissing and sucking, never staying long enough for each sensation for Hermione to grow used to them.

And each sensation leaving her craving more. She just couldn't help it and Ginevra knew it. Luxuriating in the firm control she had over her, Ginevra took an almost wicked delight in pushing her lust higher and higher, lingering longer and longer in each kiss and lick, Hermione's body rising to a crescendo she couldn't ignore. But that Ginevra couldn't deny.

Hermione's whole body was a storm of bursts of pleasure, each lick and kiss sending a flicker of desire and lust through her overwhelmed mind. Little more than a plaything to Ginevra's will was she, Hermione knew that so strongly. And yet neither her mind nor body had the strength to resist.

It would really have been the easiest thing to say no, to shove Ginevra away. But at the same time she couldn't. All thoughts of resisting just slipped away with each tender kiss laid upon her tingling nipples, her mind craving more and more of this tender attention.

Which was nothing to how Hermione stiffened despite the iron control that gripped her body, a wicked wave of tension rolling down her spine as Ginevra rolled her until now ignored other nipple between her teeth, drawing out the exquisite moment of pleasure until Hermione couldn't take it any more.

A wordless moan bubbling up in her throat, Hermione feared she might go mad, that her fragile, tormented mind might just shatter from the storm of pleasure washing over her, pulsing in perfect time with the radiating heat in her panties. Just as she swore was on the verge of that, Ginevra relented, drawing her nipple deep into her mouth.

Which was a delicious torture all of its own, Hermione able to do nothing, nothing at all as Ginevra lavished her wicked attentions on her. It brought her pleasure of course, yet Hermione craved more. Needed more. Wanted to feel her mouth elsewhere on her body, that unwilling wanton lust bringing fresh shame to her cheeks.

'You know..I'd have loved to be at Hogwarts with you.' Ginevra chuckled sweetly. 'The things we could have done. Slipping into your dorm at night, snuggling together till dawn. Taking nice slow steamy showers together. Secret lessons late at night..a little fun with a Devils Snare perhaps. Having it to tie you up so I could have my fun with you. Or maybe just you and me seated in a chair in the Common Room, my hand in your panties for anyone to see if they walked in. Hmm...I'd have liked that one. And I think you would have too.'

Throughout all that teasing, Hermione was still able to do nothing. The whole sensation was utterly overwhelming, Hermione having no words to even describe the pleasure she felt. All she knew was that each kiss, each tender caress on her skin brought her more pleasure than she could have imagined. Even as Ginevra broke away from her breasts to bring some of that sweet pleasure lower down her body.

Merlin. Hermione whimpered to herself, her tummy jumping with kiss after kiss that Ginevra laid upon her navel, aping in more than one way the touch Hermione truly craved. Craved just she like craved the final pleasure Ginevra was almost torturing her with. Surely it was all part of her cruel game the way she avoided the one place Hermione wanted to be touched. But...was it cruel? Was it really?

For as much as she tried to convince herself otherwise, Hermione was still enraptured by her stare and touch alike. Wanting nothing more than that touch to continue, to grow, to reach down towards her...

'Your cunny?' Ginevra whispered huskily. 'Is that where you want me? Oh, don't look so shocked. It written all over your face, sweet Hermione. I know what you want. And don't worry, I'll be getting to that soon enough. Once we have done away with these.'

Done away with...oh. Hermione gasped in her head, Ginevra wasting no time in unfastening and tugging away her skirt to land discarded; her panties just as quickly whisked down her legs to leave her fully exposed to Ginevra's gaze.

Hermione's heart pounded double time now, longing for and dreading what she knew was to come next. So it was with a conflicted storm of emotion that Hermione watched Ginevra slip off the bed to resume her place in the arm chair she had vacated earlier.

'Touch yourself.' Ginevra whispered in that husky voice Hermione knew she couldn't resist. 'Show me how much you want my tongue on your cunny.'

Fingers trembling Hermione dropped her hand down to her cunny, finding her curls soaked with her juices, the liquid warmth seeping over her fingers as she pressed deeper. Moving with instinct she wasn't aware she had, Hermione spread and parted her lips, allowing her fingers deeper access to her pussy.

Under Ginevra's unblinking gaze, Hermione shuddered, rocking softly against the motion of her fingers. Fingers that dipped into her shuddering pussy, her lips and walls drawing tight against the soft penetration. Barely sinking up to the knuckle, Hermione built up a quick rhythm guaranteed to quickly bring her what she craved, her hips bucking against her rolling fingers.

'Stop.' Ginevra whispered that word, but it might as well have been a barked order given how quickly Hermione's hand whipped away from her throbbing and needy cunny. 'You aren't going to cum yet. Now, rub your clit. Nice and slow.'

Despite the still bubbling pleasure that would need little pressure to release, Hermione couldn't resist that command. Maddeningly slowly, her thumb circled around her clit, her warm wet juices only adding to her pleasure as she rubbed them over herself.

'That's it. Even slower.' Ginevra commanded. 'Nice and slow. Draw it out. Tease yourself for me. And...stop.'

'Ahhhh.' Hermione gasped, that deep exhalation really the best she could do. In her head she was begging for the orgasm that hovered out of reach, but those words couldn't reach her mouth.

'No cumming for you yet.' Ginevra grinned, almost as if she could read her mind. 'Put those fingers back in your cunny. Nice and deep. That's it. Now, stroke yourself. Get yourself nice and hot for me.'

Once again Hermione was denied a response to that, her fingers taking up a life of thier own and plunging back into her cunny, leaving her lost to the rhythm of pleasure she was building within herself. A rhythm she didn't really have time to get into.

'Stop.' Ginevra commanded. 'Hands away. Yes, such a good girl. I bet you are right on the edge, aren't you? Well..that's where I want you. I know you'd love me to come over there, lay a few kisses on your cunny before making you scream my name as you come. And I will. Just not yet. I want to see exactly how hot and bothered I can make you first.'

* * *

Ginevra was again true to her word, over the course of the next hour bringing Hermione to the edge of her orgasm more times than she could count. It was like she had the same control over her release as she did her body, her voice enough to hold back that which should have been inevitable.

Her hair splayed around her on the pillow and her body beaded with little drops of sweat, Hermione bucked her hips futilely again, pushing up against the soft touch Ginevra sent dancing up over and away from her clit. Even after dozens of strokes with the pair of silky soft ravens feathers Ginevra had conjured, Hermione couldn't help responding to them. Ginevra had gotten her that worked up, eagerly delighting in it.

She had been teasing her non stop for the last hour after all; with those feathers, her lips and tongue, with her sweet breath. And with those wickedly sensual teeth. All caressing and teasing her clit until she was sure each touch would drive her crazy. Or drive her over the edge. But somehow that was always resisted, her orgasm once again denied.

Which is just what Ginevra was doing now, her lips lightly caressing her clit as she feathered the feathered tips along her thighs in a rhythm so maddening it would surely have Hermione screaming if only she could scream. But she couldn't, her whole body again held still, even against the urgent squirms building within her.

Surely she couldn't take much more of this, her fragile mind right on the verge of..Hermione wasn't even sure. Apart from the orgasm she craved and feared in equal measure, one that would either free her or destroy her. Or both. It was impossible for Hermione to tell which way would be which. Impossible for her to focus on anything but her pleasure and the sweet voice that had been whispering sweet nothings and firm commands to her for the last hour.

'Such a good girl.' Ginevra purred. 'You've been so so good. I think you deserve your reward now. I think you'd like to come now, wouldn't you?'

'Yes..yes, please.' Hermione had expected those words to only echo in her head but to her surprise they echoed around her instead, her voice suddenly returned to her own control. 'Yes..I...ahhh.'

Hermione trailed off that word, Ginevra nipping firmly at her clit. 'That's yes, mistress Ginevra.'

Hermione flared with shame at that chastisement, her head dipping towards her chest. 'Yes, mistress Ginevra. I..want to come. Please, make me come.'

'Good girl.' Ginevra nodded her approval with a grin, a grin still plastered to her lips as her face dived between Hermione's legs. That was really all Hermione saw, her eyes slamming shut the second her tongue buried itself between her slit. Just that one touch and she was cumming, her body shaking like a leaf in a storm. Her pussy contracted and clenched, rewarding Ginevra with a sweet flood of her juices. For in that one moment a Hermione's life was changed forever, just as Ginevra promised her mind now fully in thrall to her new mistress. And when she awoke the next morning, Hermione wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Well...I wasnt exactly sure where this one was going to go when i started writing this but I have to say it was a lot of fun to write, thats for sure. maybe more extreme than my usual writings and ideas but than can be what happens when the muse grabs you. I hope this little piece grabbed you too.

If you likec this and want something written for youeself, I'm open for commissions and requests. Just drop me a line if you are interested. Mereel.


End file.
